


Reparations

by aphoticdepths



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Girl Penis, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Magic Cock, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shame, offscreen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 05:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: A classic, reinterpreted through a Fate/ lens.





	Reparations

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO fucking sorry.

Lancelot felt a twinned sense of doom and longing when Arturia summoned him for the private meeting. She intended to banish or imprison him, as she _should_, or perhaps even shout at him-he hoped so, at least. Somehow, her acceptance was so much worse than any rage or cruelty-for her to simply ignore how deep he betrayed her was an even worse wound to her than what he had done.

She sat on her bed. "I've been thinking," the king said. Her voice was even, calm. Lancelot knew exactly what she must be talking about, what the only option was- "You demand punishment. Everyone demands it. If it is needed, Lancelot, I will enact justice."

He swallowed, his throat choked with...something. He wasn't sure if it was shame or euphoria that twisted his stomach and made him feel almost dizzy as she looked up at him. "Of course, my liege." His cheeks flushed in shame at the thickness of his voice-like she was a woman before him rather than the king. "What will my sentence be?"

She looked up, meeting his eyes. Her gaze was steel-it always was, unblinking and with an intensity that made it impossible to look away. "I'll forgive you in exchange for your rectum."

Lancelot blinked. Then he blinked again. "My liege?"

"Do you not remember Merlin's gift to me? Surely Guenevere told you. I doubted it when he gave it to me, but he always seems to see further than any of us. A very useful man." Her voice was entirely serious, as if she as discussing law. Lancelot's face burned with blood, and somehow his cock was half-hard in his breeches.

"Er..." He shook himself out of his confusion. Was he really going to back out now? He had sworn himself to his king, and this was a way to heal what he had done, his betrayal of his oath. "Of course, my liege."

She gave a determined nod. "I will recover my honor and we will all be done with this mess," she said, half to herself, before standing, fixing him with an imperious look. "Now, Sir Lancelot, get on the bed and bend over. Your ass is mine."

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the legendary Three Ring Binder Porn, Reparations. https://weepingcock.livejournal.com/576660.html


End file.
